At The End But Not Over
by CookiesForMe
Summary: Red John is finally gone, but why is Lisbonin shock, and Jane furious with her? It's the end of Red John,but the concequences of choices the team have made are still coming back tohaunt them better than it sounds i promise. Please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down, so I guess I just need to know if it's any good. I don't own the mentalist at all, no matter how much I wish I did… Rated for language and possible violence later on…**

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle Lisbon opened her front door to find a thoroughly soaked and shivering Teresa Lisbon stood on her doorstep, looking utterly lost and vulnerable. Without a word, Gabrielle stood to one side to allow her to pass and go inside, but Lisbon still stood in place, muttering under her breath, "He said… He said…"

Looking up at the confused child in front of her, Lisbon started crying, silent tears creating pathways down her soaked face. Gabrielle just sighed and grabbed Teresa's hand, before pulling her inside the beachside apartment.

Once inside, Lisbon was shivering, mainly from the cold, so Gabrielle offered her a towel and turned up the heating in an effort to make the room warmer. Gabrielle then guided Lisbon to the sofa in the middle of the living room and sat her down gently before sitting crossed legged in front of her.

Lisbon visibly pulled herself together as she said, "I quit Gab, I really quit. I don't… I don't know what I'm going to do but I can't go back there. Can I stay with you? Do you mind?"

At Gabrielle's stare, Lisbon automatically began back tracking.

"But I mean, if you don't want me to, I won't…"

Gabrielle was quick to interrupt her.

"Course you can stay here, it will be good to have you back. Your bedroom is still the front one. I haven't changed a thing about it. You want some dinner?"

Lisbon opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. One look at the caller ID and she shrunk back into the couch, looking as though the phone would jump up and bite her.

Gabrielle bit her lip. "Do you want me to…"

Lisbon just nodded, looking ill and extremely pale.

Gabrielle picked up the ringing phone and looked curiously at the caller ID. Patrick Jane. Gabrielle pressed the green button cautiously and put the phone to her ear.

Immediately she was greeted with the angry tone of a male. "You can't do this to me. You just can't. I hate you, you can't see what you've done and you can't face me. You took it all away from me, you selfish bitch. And now you run away. So like you to-"

"Hold on," Gabrielle blurted out, effectively stopping the rant coming from the other end of the line. "Who the hell are you and why do you think you can get away with talking like that?"

Moving away from a terrified looking Lisbon into the large airy kitchen, she heard the male take in a sharp breath. "So she can't face me even over the phone. Typi-"

"Shut up!" Gabrielle cut him off, practically hissing down the phone to him. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you ever try to ring this phone, or get in contact with Teresa again, I will hunt you down and you will die a slow and painful death. You understand?"

At the silence that followed her outburst, Gabrielle sighed and said, "Good. Hope you have a good day. Bye."

As Gabrielle put the phone on the kitchen counter, she took a glance at Lisbon and immediately wished she hadn't.

The woman looked as though she had been crushed, literally. She was curled up in a tight ball on the sofa, rocking herself, and muttering phrases like, "He hates me," and, "All my fault."

Gabrielle sighed. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she would be there for Teresa, no matter what. She would help her in any way she could.

Miles away in Malibu, Jane flipped the phone shut angrily, and threw it at the smiley face still on his bedroom wall. _How dare she take away what was rightfully his? How dare she kill Red John?_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): This could go wrong very fast, but maybe it won't… Don't own the mentalist, and I doubt I ever will…Sorry about the length but I was in a rush…**

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle sighed. It had been a week. A week since a terrified and vulnerable Lisbon had shown up on her doorstep. A week since she had had the argument with Patrick Jane down the phone. A week.

And nothing had changed. Lisbon either sat completely still, oblivious to her surroundings, for hours on end, or she would disappear, and Gabrielle was petrified that she wouldn't come back, that she would instead open the door to find police officers on her doorstep.

Gabrielle sighed again as she began scraping plates. It was a waste of food, she knew, but she had to keep trying to get Teresa to eat. Even if it didn't work. She was getting frighteningly thin, and still kept refusing anything put in front of her, claiming she wasn't hungry.

Lisbon frowned. Ever since she had come here, she had felt empty. As though she was nothing. She knew Gabrielle worried about her, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat, or sleep, or do anything, for that matter.

She would sometimes go for walks, to try to clear her head, and usually ended up on the cliffs, looking down into the swirling blue ocean below. She had often thought about ending it all, but she couldn't make up her mind. And she couldn't get Red John's last words out of her head.

_He will never love you. Not as you love him. He will only see you as a worthless whore, a pawn to be played with. He loved his wife. Not you. Never you._

A tear slid down Lisbon's cheek.

She had often relived those moments in the past week, and wished, not for the first time, that Jane would save her, like he had promised her once before.

But she knew it wouldn't happen. Not now she had ruined everything. Not when she knew he never loved her, not as she loved him. And she loved him so much it hurt her. She was only around in the hope he would save her before she did something stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Thank you all so much, especially those of you who have alerted, favourited (don't think that's a word, but oh well), and reviewed this story. It means a lot. I promise this one is longer, I thought I owed you guys that much for the really short length of the last one. **

_Previously:_

_But she knew it wouldn't happen. Not now she had ruined everything. Not when she knew he never loved her, not as she loved him. And she loved him so much it hurt her. She was only around in the hope he would save her before she did something stupid._

**Chapter 3**

Jane stood at the window, staring out to the beach in front of the hotel he was currently staying at. Looking round at the boxes that littered the floor of the penthouse suite he was paying for, he sighed.

He hated moving about, but he couldn't seem to stay in one place anymore. Not since his purpose of living for the past eight years was now six feet under, and he was a living, breathing, free man. He had always thought he would get his revenge and be in prison for the rest of his life, or he would die trying to get his vengeance on the man that had taken all he cared about from him, and left him with nothing but a smiley face on his bedroom wall.

He turned to one of the nearest boxes, and took a folder from on top of it. He opened it slowly, cautiously, and read the words that were now engraved into his brain; Red John's real name.

Jack Jones.

Jane sighed. He remembered a Jack back when he was pretending to be a psychic. Jack was a competitor of sorts, though he never got as far as Jane did. He seemed to want to learn more skills from Jane, but he refused Jack, saying it was something he had to learn for himself.

Jane frowned. For some reason, he remembered Jack's situation in life being eerily similar to his own, but there was no record of a marriage, nor a child, in the folder he had on the dead serial killer.

He read the autopsy report again, certain the doctor who performed it had got it wrong somewhere. Apparently, Jack Jones had died a slow and extremely painful death, but the cause was still unknown to everyone, including all the scientists that had done tests on him. It was like he had just dropped dead for no apparent reason.

So how had Lisbon killed him?

Lisbon. As always, his mind came round to her when he though about anything and everything. No matter how hard he tried to push those thoughts away, they wouldn't budge. He was still angry, and it wasn't changing at all. He was especially furious that he couldn't find her. She had literally disappeared from the face of the earth.

He had a couple of people who had owed him favours from lost poker games and bets that worked in the CBI. He had rang them up, agreeing to forget about the favours if they both did one thing for him.

One who worked in cyber crimes, he asked if they would track any transactions made on Lisbon's credit card, but to no luck. It seemed she hadn't used her card for around six months, which was curious, but not helpful in finding her.

The other person who owed him a favour was Cho, who hated his guts at the moment. However, he convinced Cho that he was only looking out for Lisbon's welfare, and he was no longer angry. Cho, also concerned for Lisbon, had agreed to trace her cell phone, but apparently it was encrypted, and no amount of hacking or tracking would find her.

Jane vaguely wondered why she needed an encrypted phone, but most of him didn't really care anymore. He only wanted to find her, so she could see the damage she had caused.

…

Lisbon walked along the cliff path slowly, watching the scenery all around her. It seemed so peaceful here. She could see why Gabrielle chose to come here instead of living with her in Sacramento. It made you feel like a whole new person, one that could get away from their past and just live for the day.

But she knew she couldn't. She only remembered all her mistakes throughout her life, and they haunted her more and more with each passing day. Gabrielle tried, Lisbon was grateful for that. But the one person who could help her, the one person she needed more than anything, still hated her.

She didn't blame him. She couldn't forgive herself, so she didn't expect Jane to either.

All she wanted was a reassurance that he didn't hate her completely.

…

Cho looked at the blank computer screen in front of him. He really should be working, but he couldn't stop thinking about the boss. Well, she wasn't technically his boss anymore. They had a temporary boss called Haroldson, but he wasn't Lisbon. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time he had seen her.

_Both Lisbon and Jane walked out of Lisbon's office, Jane looking pissed, Lisbon upset. Jane was talking so fast no-one could catch more than a few words, but Lisbon didn't seem like she was even trying to listen to him._

_When Jane finally stopped so he could breathe again, Lisbon held up a hand to stop him before he carried on. She looked extremely tired, like she could fall down at any moment._

"_Jane I know. I know what I have done. I also know you have every right to be angry at me. But it won't change anything, so stop."_

_Jane looked incredulous, and raised his hand, as though he was bout to slap Lisbon in the face. Lisbon stared at him defiantly._

"_Go on Jane," She said, bringing her cheek to face Jane. "Go on. Everyone else uses me as a punching bag, so why shouldn't you?"_

"_Why not?" Jane practically snarled at her, causing Lisbon to flinch. "It's not like you don't deserve it. I bet you always did, even when your father was around."_

_Lisbon looked close to tears, but struggled to put her mask into place anyway, to disguise how much his words hurt her. _

_She said in a low, shaky voice, "You won't have to face me anymore. I quit earlier. I'm only here to collect my things."_

_She moved to walk past Jane, but he grabbed her arm and span her to face him, before bending to reach her level._

"_I don't think so," He said, his voice dripping with menace, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You don't get away that easily."_

_Lisbon stared right back at him and ripped her arm out of his grasp._

"_Guess I just did. Live with it."_

Cho rubbed his eyes. He understood Jane's anger, but he also hated him. Everyone knew what Lisbon had been through as a child, even if no-one mentioned it, and Cho never thought that Jane, of all people, would be the one to hurt her with that information.

And now they had both disappeared. He had tried to ring them both but Jane wouldn't answer his phone anymore, and Lisbon's was turned off. He did get a call from Jane the second day he had gone, asking him to trace Lisbon's cell. When Cho couldn't do as he had asked, Jane had put the phone down on him without another word.

Cho was worried. He felt as though things were going to get a whole lot worse before it got better. If it got better at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): I love you guys so much! Seriously I love you all! Reviews make me very happy, and a happy me = more updates! I won't own the mentalist, although begging usually works for anything else… Not fair**

_Previously:_

_Cho was worried. He felt as though things were going to get a whole lot worse before it got better. If it got better at all._

**Chapter 4**

Early in the morning, Jane awoke from a nightmare panting and covered in sweat. He had dreamt Red John had taken Lisbon, and no matter how far he looked, she was always a few steps in front of him, screaming for his help.

But Red John was dead, Lisbon had killed him, and she was also gone.

And yet Jane couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Feeling extremely restless, Jane got up, put some shoes on, and headed out of the door to his room to go for a long, hopefully peaceful walk.

…

Lisbon was yet again walking along the cliffs, like she did pretty much every morning.

She had received a job offer from the San Francisco Police Department, who had heard she had quit the CBI, and she didn't know what to do about it.

A small part of her knew that she should take it; she couldn't spend forever here. But another part of her didn't want to leave the peace, and head back into a world she had managed to leave around two weeks ago, whether it was temporary or not.

So she was walking across the cliffs in the hope that the cold air and clean, salty smell of the ocean below would give her some answers.

She hated feeling weak, but the truth was, she didn't want to go back in case she ran into _him_ on a case. She didn't think she could take any more hurt from him.

It could happen; the CBI had taken over, or assisted many local police forces on cases, and the local police could do nothing to stop them.

She carried on walking, her feet moving of their own accord, while her mind was busy with her newest situation.

…

Jane could feel the salt all round him as the wind nipped at any flesh it could find, making him shiver. But he carried on, the wind refreshing to his clammy skin and confused mind. He didn't have any idea as to why he had the nightmare. He had been nightmare free since the night of Red John's death. Or Jack Jones' death. Either way, the monster was dead, and this was the first night he had dreamt of anything other than happy memories of his wonderful wife and lovely daughter.

No note on the door, no sadistic smiley face. Until this night.

He was walking along the beach, next to a few apartments, when he heard a sound behind him. For a moment, he thought Lisbon had appeared from one of the apartments behind him. He was about to head over and yell at her, when he noticed this person was shorter and younger than Lisbon, and had dark eyes, unlike Lisbon's green ones.

He watched curiously as the girl stretched, then peered around, as though she was looking for something. She sighed as she obviously didn't find what she was looking for, and turned to go back inside.

On a sudden impulse, Jane started towards her, yelling out, "Hey!"

…

Gabrielle woke up to a silent house. Again.

Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs, still dressed in a tank top and shorts. Looking around the kitchen and living room, she found them both empty and spotless.

Starting to panic a little, Gabrielle rushed outside, hurriedly looking round for any sign of Lisbon. Nothing. Just a couple of people were around at this time, including an early morning surfer, and a blonde man in a three piece suit, but no Lisbon.

Sighing, she turned to go back into the house to get dressed, when she was stopped by a familiar male voice yelling.

"Hey!"

Turning round slowly, cautiously, she came face to face with no other than Patrick Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Figured the last one was a bit short, so I decided to upload this one as well… As always, please tell me what you think…

_Previously:_

"_Hey!"_

_Turning round slowly, cautiously, she came face to face with no other than Patrick Jane._

Chapter 5

When she turned around to face him, Jane did a double take. There was no doubt this child was a Lisbon. The dark hair and small structure was enough to prove that. He dark hair also curled in the uncontrollable way that Lisbon's often did when she didn't feel like straightening it.

Gabrielle felt herself blushing under the man's intense gaze. He might be strange (He was wearing a suit on a beach after all), but she couldn't deny he looked really good, even in the odd suit.

Jane coughed, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What's your name?" He asked gently, well aware most children were told never to talk to strangers, but needing answers.

Gabrielle looked at him curiously, as though she were evaluating him. Finally, she half-shrugged and said, "Gabrielle Lisbon. You are?"

Slightly shocked he got an answer; Jane looked at Gabrielle for a moment, before answering her.

"I am Patrick Jane, my dear. But I'm sure your mother has already told you loads about me."

Gabrielle frowned at the mention of her mother; it was a taboo subject for everyone. "Um, no she really didn't, but you are Patrick Jane? As in the Patrick Jane who rang Aunt Reese's phone two weeks ago?"

_Aunt Reese?_ Jane thought. _Oh, Lisbon._ He turned to Gabrielle, who was clearly expecting an answer from him. He nodded an affirmation of her words, and watched as Gabrielle's eyes got considerably darker. But he was not expecting the fist that flew his way.

Crack.

A pain exploded through his face and he clutched his nose in both hands, while Gabrielle smirked at the pain clearly etched on his features. She was glad she could still throw good punches, and he really deserved it.

Jane peered up at Gabrielle, still clutching his nose, and said nasally, "What was that for?"

Gabrielle gave Jane a hard look.

"For hurting her," she said simply.

Jane stared at the girl in shock. He was looking for Lisbon to show her how much pain she caused him, and he was getting punched for causing her pain!

Jane peered around him, but there was still no sign of Lisbon.

"So, where is the bitch?"

Gabrielle looked like she was ready to punch him again, so Jane quickly amended his words.

"Lisbon, I mean Lisbon."

Gabrielle lowered her hand and worry appeared on her face. "I don't know." She said quietly. When Jane opened his mouth to ask more, she interrupted him. "She does it a lot. She disappears and I never know where she is or when she will be back. It's always like this."

"Well, that's not hurt. That's wanting to get away from you."

Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "No, that's not it. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep. The only words she ever says are 'He hates me' or 'All my fault'. Are you trying to tell me that's not hurt?"

Jane opened his mouth but shut it again. He didn't know what to say.

A long silence passed between them, before Gabrielle finally said, "You might as well come in. I think I have some ice for your nose."

Jane removed his hand from his nose. There was no blood, but it was throbbing painfully. Ice seemed like a good idea right now.

"Sure." Jane said. "But this doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at her."

Gabrielle sighed. "Don't worry. I didn't expect anything else. From what Lisbon actually said, I gathered you are a stubborn man. That will not change with a punch to the nose. But you must go before Reese comes back. I will not have you hurt her more."

Jane looked like he was going to protest, but a glare from Gabrielle silenced it, so he just nodded and followed her inside the house.

And unbeknownst to them, Lisbon had just come wandering down the beach and had heard everything. Tears ran down her cheeks as she appeared from the sand dune she had hidden behind.

So he did hate her. That was all she needed to know. She turned away and started running back towards the cliffs.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Love you all still… Exams are a pain but I will try to UD as much as I can, though I doubt it will be much for the next week or so… Still here is the next chapter…Enjoy and review!**

_Previously:_

_And unbeknownst to them, Lisbon had just come wandering down the beach and had heard everything. Tears ran down her cheeks as she appeared from the sand dune she had hidden behind._

_So he did hate her. That was all she needed to know. She turned away and started running back towards the cliffs._

**Chapter 6**

Once inside, Jane made his way to the couch, while Gabrielle searched her freezer for something suitable to cool down his throbbing nose.

"So why did Lisbon come to you?" Jane called into the kitchen from his place on the couch. Gabrielle sighed. She should have known the questions would come sooner rather than later.

Walking back into the living room, she handed a bag of frozen vegetables to Jane. "They were all I had," she said, by way of an explanation.

Jane took them from her outstretched hand, and placed them on his face, where they instantly cooled the painful throbbing of his nose. Then he looked at Gabrielle again.

"Spill." He said, his voice hard.

"She helped me out."

"And? That can't be all there is to it."

"Fine. You know she has three brothers?"

Jane nodded.

"Well, James Lisbon is my father. Was, I mean."

Jane's face flashed with sympathy before the mask was back up.

"He knew he was going to die. Around ten months ago, he called Aunt Reese, gave her a load of money. He told her she was to give the money to me when he died, and to make sure I didn't go back to my mum."

"Why didn't he want you to go back to your mum?"

Gabrielle looked embarrassed. "She's sort of a psychopath. James divorced her when I was little and fought for custody of me. He didn't want me exposed to her ways while growing up, apparently. But still, let me finish.

"Around nine months ago, he disappeared. Told me it was time, that he was doing this for me and Aunt Reese, the two people he ever really loved, and left. Three days later his body was found. Gunshot wound to the chest, mutilated after death."

Jane looked like he was dying to interrupt, but a glare from Gabrielle made him shut his mouth again.

"Reese wanted me to live with her in Sacramento, but I liked it here. She bought me this place out of the money James left, and gave the rest to me for anything I want. I technically live with her, but she really visits once a week to make sure I am okay, and my mother hasn't shown up to take me away. Reese always looks out for me."

Jane just had to interrupt at this point. "So, James Lisbon died to protect you and Lisbon?"

Gabrielle nodded and looked at the clock that read 8 o'clock. She ran to the window and peered out, clearly looking for Lisbon.

"What?" Jane asked, worry seeping into his tone.

"She's not here yet! She's always back before now!"

Turning to Jane, she added in a smaller voice, "You don't think she heard us earlier, do you?"

Jane shot up from the couch and began pacing. He thought he hated her, but Gabrielle had made him start to think differently about it. But if Lisbon heard the earlier conversation then… She thought he still hated her. And he didn't know how she would cope with that. Or what she might do.

Turning to face Gabrielle, he saw that she had come to the same conclusion: They had to find Lisbon, fast.

…

Lisbon had stopped running around an hour ago, when she was too exhausted to carry on, and her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. She collapsed at the side of a trail in the middle of the forest she had run into, gasping for air.

She had to admit, she had briefly considered getting rid of everything and throwing herself from the cliffs, but the faces of Gabrielle, Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby had appeared in her mind, and she knew she couldn't.

Not to her family, to those she cared about. It was one thing to disappear, it was another to commit suicide. She wouldn't hurt them any more than she had to.

And with that, she welcomed the darkness from all around her as she sank into an exhausted sleep, tired both physically and mentally. She would face everything tomorrow.

For now, she just wanted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Here is the next chapter, mainly because I know how much of a pain waiting can be and I want to relieve that just a tiny bit… Enjoy and review!**

_Previously:_

_And with that, she welcomed the darkness from all around her as she sank into an exhausted sleep, tired both physically and mentally. She would face everything tomorrow. _

_For now, she just wanted to sleep._

**Chapter 7**

Grace got up early in the morning to go running for an hour or so before work when she had the chance to. She always picked a new route to run, unless she didn't have much time. This morning she decided to go through the forest for a bit before heading back. The trees and the cool air might calm her mind a bit.

Running at a fast pace, she made it deep into the forest, jumping over rocks and tree roots that threatened to trip her. Then she saw it.

A small blob at the side of the path she was running. It looked like a person, but she wasn't sure. But Grace had to go see what it was, and if it needed help, as was typical of the kind-hearted Grace and her desire to help everything. When she got closer, she saw the skinny pile of flesh and bones that was Teresa Lisbon, sleeping deeply in a vulnerable position.

Grace's heart nearly broke when she recognised who it was. Lisbon was far too skinny, so she had obviously not been eating, and the dark circles under her eyes gave away her lack of sleep.

Grace knelt next to Lisbon and checked for a pulse. It was there but weak. Grace panicked a little bit and called 911, while staring at the sleeping Lisbon, as if she would disappear if she didn't watch her closely enough.

Grace didn't know why she was here of all places, or how long she had been here, but she did know how crushed Lisbon had looked when she left, when she had announced that she had quit, and wouldn't see any of them again.

While she waited for an ambulance to arrive, she held Lisbon's freezing hand, and remembered the last time they had talked properly, even if it was about the case that caused her to quit.

_Lisbon had just gotten off the phone and looked really upset. She walked into the bullpen, where Grace was the only one there._

_Lisbon dragged a chair to sit next to Grace and almost threw herself into the chair. Grace finished the form she was filling out and turned to face Lisbon._

"_I need your help." Lisbon said, looking pained at having to ask such a thing. It wasn't surprising, Lisbon thought asking for help made you weak. And she wasn't a weak person._

_Grace nodded her head slowly. "Ok. What do I need to do?"_

_Lisbon looked around her to make sure they were truly alone, before saying, "I have a brother, James. Well, had. He told his teenage daughter he was going to die, that he was doing it for her and me. Three days after he told his daughter that, he shows up dead. I think he was trying to protect me and her, but I didn't know what from. Then I get this in his will, along with the guardianship of his only child."_

_She held out a folded piece of paper to Grace who unfolded the paper and began to read it out loud. It read:_

"_Dear Reese,_

_I will die soon. I am ready for it. Death doesn't scare me. The pain of dying does, but that's a different story. Anyway, this isn't a suicide letter. Reese, I could never do that to you. I have gone to try to kill someone, but I don't think I will succeed. So you need to know who it is, to keep both yourself and my baby girl safe. _

_It's Red John._

_He sent me a letter around a week ago, telling me I had to go and see him, or he would kill you and Gabrielle. Slowly and painfully. I can't let that happen Reese. I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done wrong, and I want you to know you come second in my love, only Gab beats you in that._

_Goodbye._

_Your brother, forever and a day,_

_James."_

_Grace read it three times before handing it back to Lisbon._

"_So, how can I help you?"_

Grace was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of sirens in the distance, and she got up from her position on the muddy floor next to Lisbon to yell to the ambulance men just getting out of their vehicle and alert themto her whereabouts.

They came over and put Lisbon on a stretcher straight away, also hooking her up to oxygen and telling Grace there was room in the ambulance if she wanted to come along as well, as she could probably help with a few questions they had on the way.

Grace nodded her thanks and climbed up into the back of the ambulance along with Lisbon and one of the paramedics, and clutched Lisbon's hand all the way to the hospital.

…

They'd been searching for her for hours without any luck. Jane sat down on a rock, looking out at the ocean in front of him. Gabrielle was still yelling for her, but Jane knew she wouldn't be found. Not today at least.

They'd searched all though the night, but had found nothing to help them. She could have run in any direction, and they didn't know where she would go, or what she would do.

Jane looked thoughtful for a moment before yelling for Gabrielle. When she came over, he asked in a shaky voice, "You don't think she's…"

Gabrielle looked down for a moment. She understood what he meant, but she didn't want to think of that as a possibility.

"No." She said with far more conviction than she was feeling. "No way."

Jane stood, and looked out at the sea for another moment before grabbing Gabrielle's hand and walking back to the house. Gabrielle didn't stop him from leading her back, but she did give him a questioning look.

"We need rest before we look again," Jane answered to her unspoken question.

Sighing, Gabrielle nodded to show her agreement, and they began the long trek back to her house on the beach for some rest, before they went searching for Lisbon again.

Jane wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to find Lisbon alive, no matter what the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Here's the next chapter…**

_Previously:_

_Sighing, Gabrielle nodded to show her agreement, and they began the long trek back to her house on the beach for some rest, before they went searching for Lisbon again._

_Jane wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to find Lisbon alive, no matter what the cost._

**Chapter 8**

Grace paced the waiting room floor impatiently. The doctor told her all she could do now is wait. She had told her brothers enough without worrying them too much. All she said was that Lisbon had gone away for a few days and when Grace found her, she was a bit cold and took her to a hospital as a precaution. They were satisfied with this explanation and told Grace they couldn't come because they were busy.

Grace had then called Cho and Rigsby and told them the truth. They were both rushing to the hospital right now. And all she could do was wait.

Her mind began thinking of stupid things to keep her mind occupied when she remembered a name. _Gabrielle_. If Grace was right, it would be a girl called Gabrielle Lisbon, after the family name of Lisbon. And if Lisbon really was her guardian, then she needed to know.

She pulled her phone out and dialled a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Adrianna, I need your help."

"_My help with what?_"

"Getting a number for me."

"_Ok. Whose?_"

"Someone called Gabrielle Lisbon."

Grace crossed her fingers and prayed Gabrielle had a normal phone number. Adrianna came back on the phone and text Grace the number. Grace said her thanks and hung up the phone.

With shaky hands, Grace dialled the number.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"_Hello?" _Grace heard a child's voice say, clearly worried.

"This is Agent Grace Van Pelt for the CBI," Grace said hurriedly. "I want to talk to you about Agent Lisbon."

"_It isn't Agent anymore. She quit."_

"Ok. Well, I found her this morning."

"_Hold on a minute please."_

Grace heard talking in the background, one voice definitely that of the consultant she hated at that moment. Waiting patiently on the line, she heard Jane's voice get fainter as Gabrielle moved away from him to speak freely.

"_Tell me everything."_

Grace told Gabrielle the story of how Lisbon was found, feeling rather than seeing Cho and Rigsby appear behind her, also listening to the story. When she had finished her story, she said down the phone, "Now you tell your part."

"_Yes, yes, of course, I'll be there in ten minutes."_ Grace heard the relief and wariness in her voice as she said the words as fast as she could. _"Without Jane." _Gabrielle added. _"I think he has done enough to her."_

Then the dial tone sounded.

Grace turned to a worried Rigsby and Cho.

"And now we wait." Was all she said.

…

Gabrielle rushed into the hospital as fast as she could, stopping to a halt at the waiting room. She span round quickly, searching each face. When she saw the mixture of both old and new pain on the faces of three people, she instinctively knew these were who she needed to speak to.

Rushing over she began speaking so quickly each word ran into the other.

"Ohmygodwhereisshe?Issheok?Whathappened?Ohmygodshehastobeokwhat-"

Grace held up a hand, effectively stopping the girl's panicked speech.

"We don't know." She said, clearly tired. "We have to wait."

Gabrielle nodded and folded herself into a seated position on the floor next to Cho's hard plastic chair. Cho looked down at the small dark-haired girl leaning against the chair leg and asked, "How did you know it was us?"

Gabrielle looked up and said, "Your faces. You all had a lot that screamed both old and new pain. It was obviously you."

Cho nodded, his face not betraying any emotion, while Grace and Rigsby looked at each other with a mixture of hatred and wonder on their faces. She reminded them of Jane, and all the mess that came with him.

But they still had to wait.

…

Down the corridor, two doctors stood consulting a chart and looking into a white hospital room.

"Are you sure?" One doctor asked.

"Positive." Said the other.

"But how…"

"I don't know."

"How do we break this to those in the waiting room?"

"I don't know."

They both looked back into the hospital room, where a fragile Teresa Lisbon lay sleeping in a hospital bed with machines all around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Here is another chapter! I really love all your reviews! Thank you! I hope I don't end up ruining it… could happen, might not… Who knows. Let me know what you think please I need to know what you all think… Anyway, here is the chapter…**

_Previously:_

"_How do we break this to those in the waiting room?"_

"_I don't know."_

_They both looked back into the hospital room, where a fragile Teresa Lisbon lay sleeping in a hospital bed with machines all around her._

**Chapter 9**

The two doctors walked into the waiting room to be greeted by three sleeping state agents in various positions on uncomfortable plastic chairs, and a wide awake dark haired girl sat on the floor near their feet, that definitely looked related to the patient.

"You hear for Teresa Lisbon?" The first doctor whispered.

Gabrielle nodded her head, a minute movement of her head.

"Do you mind coming with us a minute?" The second doctor asked quietly.

Gabrielle shook her head and stood up carefully, careful not to wake the other three. They had been waiting longer than she had, and obviously had been worrying about her for two weeks already. The doctors waited until she had gained her balance before walking in the direction of Lisbon's room.

"I am Dr Perry," The first doctor said. "And this is Dr Roland."

"Gabrielle Lisbon."

"How do you know the patient?" Dr Perry asked. "Only there is no record of a child, not even one your age."

"There wouldn't be, I am only her niece. Even if she is my guardian." Gabrielle said, looking into the room they had stopped in front of. "There's something wrong with her, isn't there?" She said quietly.

Dr Perry nodded his head. Gabrielle swallowed heavily, but kept the tears away. She gazed backing to the room where Lisbon was sleeping, the beeping of the machine next to her strangely reassuring, telling her that Teresa was still there, and still breathing.

"Is there anyone else?" Dr Roland asked suddenly.

Gabrielle glanced back at the doctors before redirecting her gaze to the woman in the hospital room. "No." She said quietly. "Her parents are dead, and her brothers wouldn't come even if you rang them up now. My father was the only one who really spoke to her, and he's dead. There's just me, and her old team out in the waiting room. So just tell me. It might be better if I tell them later, once they have had coffee"

Dr Perry sent a disapproving look to Dr Roland, silently berating him for being so harsh with the girl, before turning to Gabrielle with a worried look on his face. "We don't know what's wrong with her. We know it is some form of slow acting poison, most likely administered around a month ago. So she is gradually getting worse as it is having more of an effect on her."

Gabrielle nodded slowly, trying to process all the information. Suddenly, she asked, "Would she have known?"

Dr Perry answered. "I think she would have known that something was wrong, but I doubt she would have known this."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"We're trying." Dr Rowland said softly. "But truthfully, we don't know what we're up against. We are running tests, but we don't think they will be of much help."

Gabrielle nodded again. "Would a sample of similar blood help? Like mine?" She asked curiously. Aunt Reese had helped her when she had needed her most. She would help her now. It was the least she could do.

Dr Perry and Dr Rowland looked thoughtful. "It couldn't hurt." Dr Perry said eventually. "Would you be willing?"

"Yes." She said confidently. "Anything to help."

"Ok. How much could we take?"

"I don't mind really," Gabrielle said absentmindedly. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. But only for five minutes, or the others will be missing you and we need to take blood before you go back to them."

Gabrielle nodded before rushing past the two doctors and into the small private room that had Teresa in. She ran up to the bed and vaulted up onto the side of it to sit next to her.

Dr Rowland went to tell her off for it, but was stopped by Dr Perry. "Leave her." He said gently. "She's dealing with this better than most adults would. Let her have this comfort."

Dr Rowland nodded and they both went to set up a space to get a sample of blood from Gabrielle.

…

Back in the room, Gabrielle had grabbed Lisbon's hand in both of hers, and was talking to her quietly. "Please," She said to the sleeping woman. "You have to make it through this. I will do everything for you. Just get better, you're needed out there, not in here."

Seeing Dr Perry signal that her five minutes were up, Gabrielle clambered off the bed and stood next to her. "I have to go now. I will be back soon, I promise."

Then she walked over to the door without looking back, fearful she might cry. Dr Perry looked at her sympathetically but she ignored it. She didn't need pity, and hated people who looked like that. Instead, she followed Dr Perry down the corridor to another room where there was more equipment set up, but it looked more like a research laboratory than a hospital room. Dr Rowland was over in the far corner looking at something in a microscope.

Dr Perry tightened a tourniquet on her upper arm and entered a needle to take the blood from her arm. She held still, knowing that moving would hurt more than staying still did. She waited until they had taken two pints of blood from her before the needle was removed and a bandage put in its place. Then Dr Perry looked at her with serious worried eyes.

"Thank you. We aren't supposed to do this, but once you have told those agents in the waiting room, you can all stay in her room. I'll clear it with the nurses."

"Thank you," Gabrielle said, and left the room quietly.

As she walked down the corridor, only two questions were running through her head; Would Reese be okay? And How did she tell the others the news without freaking them out?

She turned the corner to the waiting room and was instantly met with three sets of worried eyes. She sighed. However she told them, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Come with me." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Another chapter, slightly smaller, but I hated the idea of you waiting. The next one will be longer, I promise… Hopefully…**

_Previously:_

_As she walked down the corridor, only two questions were running through her head; Would Reese be okay? And How did she tell the others the news without freaking them out?_

_She turned the corner to the waiting room and was instantly met with three sets of worried eyes. She sighed. However she told them, it wasn't going to be easy._

"_Come with me." She said._

**Chapter 10**

The three agents followed Gabrielle down the corridor towards the hospital room that held their boss and friend with varying degrees of worry on their faces. Gabrielle stopped them in front of the window of her room so they could see her. The three adults looked into the room cautiously and Grace let out a little squeal.

"She's ok! See Wayne, she's ok!" She almost jumped up and down in her excitement, already heading towards the door. However, the two men had noticed Gabrielle's downcast expression and stood in front of the girl, waiting patiently.

"She's not ok. I doubt she will ever be ok." She said so quietly that Cho and Rigsby didn't hear her. Grace had already burst into the room in excitement that she would be ok, so didn't hear her at all.

"What's wrong with her?" Cho asked in a deadly voice. Gabrielle instinctively knew that if the person who did this wasn't dead already, he soon would be.

"Do you remember Reese acting odd around a month ago?" Gabrielle knew she was dodging the question, but doubted she could handle their reactions without crying. Both men looked thoughtful as they cast their minds back a month and tried to remember anything out of the ordinary.

Eventually, Rigsby spoke up, "I remember that day Lisbon came in around dinnertime, looking really tired. I thought it was odd because it was a Monday, and even if she had a bad weekend, she's never late for work. But she just looked at me and shook her head. I knew I shouldn't say anything about it after that."

Rigsby looked at Gabrielle hopefully. "Could that be it?"

Gabrielle nodded her head. "Yeah, that could be it. She say any more about it?"

Rigsby shook his head. "No, she didn't mention it and I never brought it up. She's too scary for that. Was." He corrected himself, looking back into the room where Lisbon lay still in the bed with Grace talking animatedly to her while holding her hand.

"Please tell us what's wrong with her," Rigsby begged, looking close to tears. Cho looked as stoic as ever, although there seemed to be a slight crack in his armour as his eyes betrayed the worry and pain inside.

Gabrielle nodded and looked down, composing herself. "She was poisoned around a month ago. It's a slow acting one, even she didn't know. But they don't really know what it is, so she could die anyway." Her voice cracked on the last words and she turned away to bring her mask back up and stay strong for the others. When she turned back, both men looked at her, almost asking her permission to go see her Aunt. Gabrielle nodded her head and said, "The doctors working on her have agreed to let us stay in her room indefinitely."

Rigsby and Cho both nodded and all three walked into the room together.

…

Jane kicked the tyre of his Citroen in anger. He knew Gabrielle was keeping something from him, but when he had tried to follow her, his tyres had been mysteriously let down. He knew what she had done and had an idea of why she had done it, but it didn't stop his anger coming back at full force.

He knew he had hurt Lisbon, possibly more than he had known. He had yelled at her around a month ago, and the look on her face was one he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

"_You don't understand, he killed my little girl!" Jane yelled at Lisbon, uncaring of who heard him. "I knew you wouldn't understand that, but I thought you could at least try."_

_He saw Lisbon flinch at his words, her face showing hurt, shame, and a little bit of dread. She looked up at him, her eyes watery, but full of a determined fire. "You don't know a thing about me Jane, what I've said, or what I've done. Nothing. You have the right to yell at me when you know and understand. Until then, keep your mouth shut about my life."_

_And with that Lisbon stormed into his office, slamming the door behind her. Jane walked boldly up to the door to shout at her some more, but stopped short when he heard her on the phone to someone he didn't know._

"_He said I don't understand." Lisbon's shaky voice was heard through the door. "I know that, but he wasn't actually mine. None of them were… Yes, I know your father would disagree, but he can't anymore… And you're not either… Thank you… See you tomorrow… Bye."_

_Jane moved away from the door as her heard the receiver being put down. He would try to find another way to kill Red John, without using a child as bait to lure the killer out._

Jane sighed as he sat on the bonnet of his car. He was pretty sure Lisbon had called Gabrielle that day, seeking reassurance for all he had said. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her, but his tunnel vision where Red John was concerned was overpowering. He knew he had the power to hurt her, but he didn't realise just how much he had put her through over the years, and especially over the last two months.

And now he could lose her. His precious angel, the one thing he had tried to keep from Red John. His princess without a tiara, but had a glock instead, who was now nowhere to be found because of him. He needed to find her, he thought as he hailed a cab, before it was too late to make amends, or even say he was sorry.

…

Dr Perry and Dr Rowland looked into the room where four agents and a girl were all situated in various positions around the large white room. The red-headed agent was holding Teresa's hand and talking to her, looking as though she had a hard time to not cry. The large agent that seemed overprotective and concerned had his arm around the red-head's shoulder in comfort. The other, more stoic agent and Gabrielle were sat in the middle of the floor playing cards.

All four looked up in surprise as the door to the room opened and the two doctors walked in slowly.

Dr Perry looked round the room, seeing the pain and concern on every face watching his movements as he came further into the room.

"We have some news."

All four got up from their positions in the room in sync and headed to where the two doctors stood as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"Well?" Asked Cho impatiently, his voice slightly harsher than he'd intended. Gabrielle put her hand on his arm to catch his attention and shook her head slightly.

Cho turned back to the doctors looking slightly calmer, although his voice was still strained. "What type of news doctors?"

"Good news. We hope."

All four looked at each other, then back to the doctors, hope barely suppressed in their eyes as they all silently waited for the doctors to elaborate on their initial words.

"We may have found a cure," Dr Rowland said slowly, watching each person in turn, watching their reactions curiously. When it was clear he wouldn't get one, he continued. "We believe we have found the source of the poison and may be able to get it out."

"But?" Gabrielle asked. This all sounded too easy.

"But," Dr Perry said, directing his words specifically to Gabrielle. "We have no idea if it will work or not, and if there will be any complications."

Gabrielle nodded. "Do it." She said firmly, surprising all three agents and Dr Rowland with her words. Looking round the room at them all, she pointed at the woman in the hospital bed.

"What else can we do?" She said softly. "There isn't another option. It's this or death. And she isn't dying, not now."


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Hey I know it's been a while and this isn't the longest chapter, but what can I say? I didn't really know what to write next, so I kept putting it off. But I realised I was being unfair to you all who are reading it, so I somehow managed to produce this. Please don't kill me for it… I don't think its all that good. But still, here it is…**

_Previously:_

_Gabrielle nodded. "Do it." She said firmly, surprising all three agents and Dr Rowland with her words. Looking round the room at them all, she pointed at the woman in the hospital bed._

"_What else can we do?" She said softly. "There isn't another option. It's this or death. And she isn't dying, not now."_

**Chapter 11**

Jane kicked his car again in utter frustration. He had been miles around the beach house and had found nothing. No news, no Lisbon.

Jane lent against the front of his car, feeling exhausted. He had to get her back, he just had to. He didn't even think about why he wanted her back, especially after he had been so angry with her for what she did. But all he knew was that he had to find her, and he had to find her alive, because the other option was just unthinkable.

Two people walked past him talking quickly to each other. Jane heard a part of the conversation as they walked by him.

"…_Yeah, I heard the woman was found by a CBI Agent, now she's in…"_

Jane shot up from his car as soon as he heard it and ran after the two people.

"Excuse me," He said frantically to them. "The woman found by the CBI Agent, where is she?"

"You know her or something?" The first person said curiously.

"Yes, I'm a friend." Jane said quickly. "Please, I need to know where she is."

The second person looked at him sympathetically. "She is at Sacramento General Hospital, it was all over the news. _CBI Agent who killed the infamous Red John is now dying from unknown causes in Sacramento General._"

Jane darted back to his car and set off, barely remembering to thank the two people on his way, his mind racing faster than his car or his heart. She was alive, she was alive.

The two people looked at each other.

"He was scared." The first one said.

"Maybe he thinks he will lose her." The second one answered.

"Oh well, nothing he can do. Nothing anyone can do, apparently she will die anyway."

…

Jane rushed into the non-emergency entrance to Sacramento General Hospital and raced up to the front desk. The nurse looked up at him with a look full of sympathy. Jane opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Jane?"

Jane turned round to see Gabrielle Lisbon across the waiting room holding a large cardboard cup of what he assumed was coffee. She was almost worse than Lisbon for her caffeine intake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" Jane finally managed to find his voice, and watched as Gabrielle's face visibly hardened in response to his question.

"I knew as soon as she was admitted." Gabrielle said in a cold voice. "I didn't think it wise to tell you as you have hurt her enough already."

"That was the important call you had to take?" Jane asked.

"No," Gabrielle corrected. "That call was from Grace Van Pelt. She decided it was best to let me know first, before she attempted to call her brothers. Not that they would come anyway."

"Where is she?" Jane whispered as the words …_Dying from unknown causes_… came to the forefront of his mind.

"Through here." Her voice went softer again. She understood that this could be the last time Jane could ever see Lisbon alive again, and she wouldn't take that away from him. He already looked guilty enough.

…

They walked in silence until they reached a window that looked into Lisbon's room. Jane pressed a hand flat against the glass as he stared at the small woman lying in the hospital bed.

"What's wrong with her?" He whispered, his eyes never moving from Teresa's still body.

"We don't know. They just know it is a poison administered around a month ago."

"Can I see her? Properly?" Jane whispered again, so quietly that Gabrielle could barely hear him. She looked down at the wristwatch she was wearing and nodded her head.

"You have five minutes. She won't respond by the way. They take her down for some complicated treatment thingy after five minutes, so you don't have long. But I wont stop you from doing this. Just hurry."

Gabrielle practically pushed Jane into the room and stood outside against the wall of the hospital corridor, looking like a bodyguard or a bouncer. No-one would get in or out without her permission.

…

Jane stepped up to the side of the bed situated in the middle of the room and stared down at the sleeping woman in front of him.

"Oh, Lisbon… What's wrong? If there is anything I can do for you, I will do it all without a second thought. Just please… Wake up." Jane whispered, his large calloused hand grasping her small cold hand tightly.

"Please."


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Hey, here is the next part, just for all of you… Please tell me what you think…**

_Previously:_

_Jane stepped up to the side of the bed situated in the middle of the room and stared down at the sleeping woman in front of him._

"_Oh, Lisbon… What's wrong? If there is anything I can do for you, I will do it all without a second thought. Just please… Wake up." Jane whispered, his large calloused hand grasping her small cold hand tightly._

"_Please."_

**Chapter 12**

Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Gabrielle, and Jane all stood solemnly lined up against the wall of the corridor as medical personnel wheeled the still Lisbon out of her room and towards another room they weren't allowed in under any circumstances. After Lisbon was wheeled pass them, Dr Perry quickly said that they could all wait in the room until she was back so they all piled into the empty white room. Jane slumped against the wall Lisbon's bed was once positioned and was silent. Gabrielle and Cho went back to the game of cards they were playing in almost complete silence. Grace and Rigsby occupied the two chairs in the room just looking at each other, trying to give each other hope without words.

Suddenly, Gabrielle threw her cards to the floor and stood up. "What the hell are we doing?" She yelled, drawing the attention of every person in the room. "She could die in there, and all we can think about is how we all blame each other for things we've only assumed about what happened. Can't we at least talk, for Reese's sake?"

Silence followed her words and Gabrielle sunk back down to the floor in defeat. Then Jane spoke up. "Yes we do," He said, opening his eyes slowly. "We should at least talk about things and get the facts straight. Whatever we have done, or not done, we owe it to Lisbon to try to understand one another. Shall I go first?"

Gabrielle nodded in Jane's direction, a smile on her face at Jane's willingness to speak first, even if he was the least wanted in the room at the moment. Jane cleared his throat and began.

"There was a new Red John victim. She was in her late twenties, dark hair, quite pretty. Cut up usual Red John style, smiley on the wall. I knew I was closer this time. I thought I could get away with killing him because Lisbon was starting to act strange, almost like she didn't care anymore. She was worried about something, that much I knew, but my tunnel vision surrounding anything to do with Red John prevented me from investigating it further.

"I was going through old records from my time as a psychic and I came across a name on an old script, the interview before the fatal one. It said the opening or supporting act was to be done by Jack Jones. I remembered him asking me to help him, and I refused. He had reason to be angry, so I figured I'd look into it some more. I'm not a complete klutz on computers, you know.

"I found some curious information. It seemed like Jack Jones had disappeared off the face of the earth. There was no birth certificate or death certificate. It was all I needed. I knew deep down that Jack was Red John. I also remembered that Jack was short for John so it made sense. I didn't tell anyone, because, you know, vengeance.

"I spent all the nights I could researching possible places he could be when I gat an IM. It said; _Come to the place the chase began. I will be waiting _ . I knew then where I had to go. My place in Malibu.

"I drove all night to get there. I have to confess, I didn't notice the SUV following me at the time, nor that Lisbon knew everything, possibly even more than I did. I walked into the house, leaving the front door open, in case I needed to run quickly.

"And that's when I saw him. Red John. He was waiting, just as he said, only he had a bomb strapped to his chest. He told me this would be the best act yet, that it would be his life's achievement. I didn't see Lisbon take position behind me, but Red John did. He laughed and said he would still have his victory over me, even if I survived because he would be able to destroy my love again, even from the grave. Lisbon went pale and started shaking. She only said the words it was you and he started laughing again as his thumb went to the trigger to set the bomb off, but Lisbon was faster. Double tap to the heart. She then ran out, leaving me alone with him. I kicked his body in anger and ran out to find her, but she had already gone.

"I didn't see her till two days later, and I was furious, mainly because she hid from me and my reaction. I said some things I am utterly ashamed of, including saying something about her deserving abuse. I hate myself for that. She then told me she quit and disappeared till a week later, when I tried to call her and vent, but instead got my ear bitten off by an angry teenager, and around three days ago, when I met Gabrielle. She punched me and explained why Lisbon was so upset. Then she lied to me and came here. That's pretty much my story.

"Gabrielle, you next?"

Gabrielle nodded and began her tale.

"About ten months ago my father received a letter. He didn't tell me what was in it, but asked me to send a letter to Aunt Reese, as he was leaving, would most likely die, but was doing it for me and Aunt Reese. Then he left. Three days later they found his body.

"Aunt Reese bought me this place with the money James had left with her for me and saw me every week to make sure I was okay, and to spend time with me. I hadn't seen her in three weeks at that point but I didn't mind, I knew her lifestyle was hectic.

"I was just making dinner one night when I heard the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and find her at my door, soaking wet and clearly upset. I let her in but she wouldn't say anything that made any sense. Then her phone rang. She saw who it was and was so terrified that I picked it up instead. I was yelled at by a very angry individual, and couldn't help but answer back and hang up on him."

Gabrielle shot a smile in his direction and Jane smiled back as she continued.

"She then would disappear all the time without eating or sleeping, and I was terrified that I would end up with police on my doorstep telling me the worst, that she was dead. Then one morning I woke up and she was already gone, which panicked me. I ran out but couldn't see her and I met Jane. We talked and he was being annoying, so I punched him, partly for being annoying, and partly for hurting Reese.

"We stayed inside until I realised something was wrong and we searched for her for hours, but we couldn't find her. Then I get the call from Grace and came to the hospital. That's pretty much it for me.

"Who's next?"

Grace sat up straight in her chair and nodded to say it was her turn.

"It was around nine months ago when Lisbon came up to me and asked if I would do something for her on the side without telling anyone. I trust her so I agreed. She showed me a letter from her brother James. It said something like;

"_Dear Reese,_

_I will die soon. I am ready for it. Death doesn't scare me. The pain of dying does, but that's a different story. Anyway, this isn't a suicide letter. Reese, I could never do that to you. I have gone to try to kill someone, but I don't think I will succeed. So you need to know who it is, to keep both yourself and my baby girl safe. _

_It's Red John._

_He sent me a letter around a week ago, telling me I had to go and see him, or he would kill you and Gabrielle. Slowly and painfully. I can't let that happen Reese. I'm so sorry for everything I have ever done wrong, and I want you to know you come second in my love, only Gab beats you in that._

_Goodbye._

_Your brother, forever and a day,_

_James._"

She stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in before she carried on.

"I obviously agreed to help her. She needed help and I wouldn't disappoint her. Together we managed to find a Jack Jones, who had significant contact with James just before he died. We also managed to establish a link to Jane, but that was all we could do. We didn't know where he might be, so we decided to wait and bide our time.

"It was obvious when Jane made the connection. He stopped looking so full of despair and started looking almost hopeful. We organised a tail for you, alternating the nights we would follow you. It was Lisbon's night when you went to meet him, obviously.

"That's all I know, until I was running in the forest one morning and came across an almost frozen person by the side of the path. I slow down and realised it was Lisbon. I called an ambulance and came here with her, then called Rigsby, Cho and Gabrielle.

"Next?"

Cho just said, "Look, all I know is I traced Lisbon's phone for Jane because I was worried about her but it wasn't successful. Rigsby knows even less than me, so I think we have most of the story."

"Not all of it," Gabrielle reminded Cho quietly. "We still don't really know how she was poisoned. We may have a time frame, but we don't know where or how."

"True," Jane conceded. "But we know enough to judge upon."

"Well," Gabrielle said, getting up and heading to the door. "Let me know when you make a decision. I'm getting a coffee."

"Wait," Rigsby said. "What's your decision?"

"Mine? Oh right. Well, I forgive you all. You all made most of your choices under the best of intentions, and those that weren't have already been explained. So I forgive you all."

And she just walked out of the room, leaving the adults to make a decision on their own. She couldn't do everything for them.

…

Back in the room, Cho spoke suddenly. "I am going to put all this behind me. Red John is dead, we are all alive. I am grateful for that. Everyone is the same as before to me now."

He also walked out of the room, not waiting to hear the others' decisions.

Rigsby nodded. "Cho is right. I agree with him. We should be grateful for what we have, and focus on the boss. I mean ex-boss, um Lisbon."

He too walked out of the room, leaving Grace and Patrick alone.

"Are you still angry at her?" Grace asked suddenly, after a few minutes of tense silence.

"No." Jane shook his head. "In fact, I don't know how to describe it, but she makes me feel, sort-of, complete."

Grace smiled softly. "That's love Jane." She said gently. "You love her. There's nothing wrong with that."

Jane changed the subject quickly, not willing to carry that topic on. "I am not angry and am willing to move past it all. How about you? Can you forgive me?"

Grace thought for a moment. "Yes, I can. But you need to think about your feelings more, and quickly. She won't wait forever."

"I know."

They both got up and walked out of the room together in search of their friends, to tell them all was forgiven, even if not quite forgotten.

Now they just needed to wait and hope for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Hey there, I am so sorry for the wait but I got so involved with my other fics, and I just couldn't think of a way to carry this on without making it really boring. No Jane/Lisbon in this one, but I promise we will get some of that in the next chapter. I did take the line from Jane in Fugue in Red, where he says Let me be happy. I love all you people who reviewed, story alerted, or favourited this story. And yes, I am still aware that favourited isn't a word, unfortunately. Though it really should be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that you haven't gotten too bored with this fic. If you have, just tell me, and I won't continue with this fic at all. Thanks. And I don't know if there is such a thing as direct IV, but for the sake of this fic, let's pretend there is.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

_Jane changed the subject quickly, not willing to carry that topic on. "I am not angry and am willing to move past it all. How about you? Can you forgive me?"_

_Grace thought for a moment. "Yes, I can. But you need to think about your feelings more, and quickly. She won't wait forever."_

"_I know."_

_They both got up and walked out of the room together in search of their friends, to tell them all was forgiven, even if not quite forgotten._

_Now they just needed to wait and hope for the best._

**Chapter 13**

All five of them waited anxiously round the coffee and vending machines in the waiting room. They didn't want to stay in the white room that seemed to fill with despair the minute Lisbon was out of it any longer. None of them wanted to dwell on the worst possible outcome, so they began watching their surroundings to try to keep their minds off it.

Suddenly, all the people stood around the coffee machine watched worriedly as Dr Rowland came rushing up, a worried expression on his face. He was a French man, although his English was near perfect. When he was under stress however, he reverted back to his native tongue.

"Nous avons besoin de votre fille peu d'aide. Nous avons besoin de plus de sang maintenant. Le poison avait contaminé plus de sang que nous avions pensé. S'il vous plaît Gabrielle, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour la sauver."

_We need your help little girl. We need more blood now. The poison had contaminated more blood than we had thought. Please Gabrielle, we need your help to save her._

Only Gabrielle understood the entire meaning of the doctor's rushed words. Jane understood bits, such as help, blood, and please. The rest of the Agents only knew that the doctor was speaking to Gabrielle as he had said her name amongst all the words they didn't understand. Gabrielle put her coffee down immediately, not caring if it spilled at all, and turned to the doctor quickly and urgently.

"Très bien. Dois-je aller maintenant pendant que vous expliquez ce que vous m'avez dit en anglais pour le reste de ces gens charmants? La localisation est-elle maintenant?"

_Okay. Shall I go now while you explain what you told me in English for the rest of these lovely people? Whereabouts is she right now?_

The doctor finally seemed to gain some control over himself as he nodded quickly and told her to head for room 395, where she would find her Aunt with Dr Perry and a team of people. She set off at a fast run as she vaguely heard him trying to explain in only English for the rest of the people in the waiting room, so that they too could understand the situation.

…

Dr Perry was waiting for her when she ran in to the room hurriedly. She had rolled her sleeves up as she had ran down the corridors and was ready to help in any way she could. Dr Perry automatically got her a high stool so she could sit next to the surgical table her Aunt Reese was currently lay on. She was so pale and still, Gabrielle was almost afraid that she had stopped breathing, but Dr Perry quickly assured her that wasn't the case. He wrapped the tourniquet around her arm again and entered a direct IV from her to Aunt Reese as they continued with the slow process of getting rid of the poison form her blood stream. She knew she only had to say when she felt dizzy and they would unhook her from the tube, but she was determined to go on for as long as possible. She only wanted her Aunt Reese to be better.

She looked down at the unconscious woman lay next to her on the operating table. She looked deathly pale, and her bones seemed to protrude sharply from her face. Gabrielle wondered what was going through her head right now.

"_Aunt Reese! Over here! Aunt Reese!"_

_Teresa turned to see Gabrielle running to her with a smile on her face. She picked the girl up and span her around happily. They were both on a deserted beach, even though it was a sunny day. Teresa laughed; a carefree, happy sound. Gabrielle seemed to be watching her thoughtfully before she spoke up._

"_You have to get better Reese."_

"_What?" Teresa asked confused. "I'm here with you near your house. I don't need to get better. I'm not ill."_

"_Yes you are." Gabrielle reached forward and pinched her forearm. Teresa looked down curiously. That was weird. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. "See? You're dreaming. But you need to wake up soon. Please."_

"_Why? I'm happy here. Let me be happy." Teresa whispered, still holding onto the girl tightly. _

_She shook her head in despair. "If it was down to me, then I would. But I'm not the only one who needs you Aunt Reese. I need you, but your agents and consultant need you more."_

"_No." Teresa shook her head disbelievingly. "No, they don't care. Not really. Especially not Jane."_

"_They do." Gabrielle said firmly, even as she began to fade. "Wake up and you will see. No matter what you believe, they do care greatly for you. But first you need to wake up…"_

_Everything around her faded to blackness._

Lisbon opened her eyes groggily. There seemed to be some sort of weight pinning her in place, preventing her movement out of the bed she was currently lay in. She looked round the white room slowly. Everything seemed too bright, but Lisbon didn't want to close her eyes again, in case the blackness came back to claim her life from her. She looked around searching for someone in the room, and her gaze fell upon Gabrielle first. Gabrielle was curled up in a tight ball at the foot of her bed, which explained why she couldn't move the covers off her at all. Grace was sat in Rigsby's lap in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, and both were sleeping peacefully. Lisbon knew they were both still in love with each other, and that those feelings didn't disappear overnight, so it was a rather cute sight to witness. Cho was sat in the only other chair in the room reading. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake yet, though he was definitely awake. That just left Jane. Jane was sat on the floor, leaning against her bed while sleeping for a change. His arm was twisted into an odd position, and Lisbon realised it was because he was holding her hand tightly in his sleep.

Lisbon felt strange, as though she had been asleep for a long while. She needed some answers. She wanted to alert Cho, the only awake one in the room other than herself, but Jane had hold of one hand and there seemed to be several tubes and wires stemming from the other one. Seeing no other choice, she kicked her feet out gently. If there was one thing she knew about Gabrielle, it was that she was an extremely light sleeper.

Sure enough, as soon as she felt a foot kicking her gently, Gabrielle stirred slowly. She uncurled herself and managed to stop herself from falling off the bed at the same time, although Lisbon had to stop a giggle from breaking out as she saw the girl's confused sleepy expression as she nearly fell off onto the floor. However, Gabrielle seemed to come to full alertness quickly, and automatically looked up to the head of the bed first. When she saw that Teresa was awake, her face broke out into a broad grin that Lisbon couldn't help but reciprocate with the same amount of warmth behind it.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Lisbon whispered quietly. Gabrielle automatically became more uncomfortable and seemed to be looking for an excuse to not tell her anything. "The truth. Please?"

Gabrielle sighed but nodded anyway. "Poison." She whispered back, as Cho heard the whispers and looked up from his book. When he saw Lisbon was awake, a rare smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Gabrielle continued. "Rigsby said you acted strange about a month ago, coming into work late on a Monday morning. You must have been poisoned then. The doctors still don't know what sort of poison it was, but managed to get it all out of your system. Eventually."

"With Gabrielle's help." Cho interrupted quietly. He knew Gabrielle was a lot like Lisbon and would downplay any involvement she had had, but Cho felt like she needed some credit too. "You were losing blood quickly on the operating table boss. She sat next to you, giving you a direct IV until she almost passed out. She didn't want to stop at all." Gabrielle was steadily getting redder with every word Cho spoke. She didn't like being at the centre of the spotlight, and this was making it sound like she was.

Lisbon reached down slowly with her left hand (The one with the wires and tubes in) and made Gabrielle move up the bed until she was lay next to her. "Thank you." Lisbon whispered in her ear, and Gabrielle went redder still, but nodded anyway.

"Now then," Cho said, getting up. "I better tell the doctors you're awake."

"Do you have to Cho?" Lisbon whined slightly. "I hate doctors."

"I know Reese, but it has to be done." Gabrielle chimed in.

"Fine, but I want some coffee afterwards." Lisbon gave in, only pretending to sulk. She was actually extremely happy at the moment, and couldn't sulk properly at all right now. Cho and Gabrielle both grinned at her deal and bad acting, and Cho nodded.

"Alright boss, you can have coffee after the doctors visit you."

"With a pastry?"

"No."

"Please Cho?"

"No."

"Cho?"

"Fine. A pastry too."

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Hey, I am so sorry for not updating but I confess I had writer's block on this. This should have a couple more chapters and then I will have finished! Woo hoo! If you aren't reading this then I am sorry for making it boring for you. If you are reading it, then I would love it if you could spare the time to write a review for me! Thank you for sticking with this fic.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

"_Fine, but I want some coffee afterwards." Lisbon gave in, only pretending to sulk. She was actually extremely happy at the moment, and couldn't sulk properly at all right now. Cho and Gabrielle both grinned at her deal and bad acting, and Cho nodded._

"_Alright boss, you can have coffee after the doctors visit you."_

"_With a pastry?"_

"_No."_

"_Please Cho?"_

"_No."_

"_Cho?"_

"_Fine. A pastry too."_

**Chapter 14**

Jane woke up feeling rather uncomfortable from the awkward position he had been asleep in. He was about to move when Dr Perry and Dr Rowland came barrelling in closely followed by Cho. This also seemed to wake up Grace and Rigsby who both opened their eyes but didn't seem to want to move from their positions on the chair.

"Well, Miss Lisbon, it seems like you are awake." Dr Perry said cheerfully.

"Yes," Two voices answered in unison. Jane's jaw dropped open in shock. Lisbon had been awake and he hadn't realised.

"I meant the one that has been unconscious for three days," clarified Dr Perry gently.

"Yeah," Jane heard Lisbon say playfully, "It's my turn to get all the attention now."

Jane got up off the floor in time to see Gabrielle pull her tongue out at Lisbon, and Lisbon grin back. Dr Perry cleared his throat hesitantly to bring the attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sorry doc," Lisbon said with a grin, showing she wasn't actually sorry at all.

"You appear to have all the poison out of your system and might be able to go home tomorrow after we run another blood test to make sure it has completely gone."

Lisbon nodded, not paying much attention. She knew Cho and Gabrielle would summarise it for her later and couldn't be bothered to listen to it twice.

The doctor sighed, earning himself a sympathetic look from the rest of her team and Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded slightly to him and he nodded back and exited the room silently.

"What did I do?" Lisbon asked, pretending to be completely innocent. She knew what she had done really, and wasn't sorry about it at all. Everyone stared at her disbelievingly. She grinned mischievously. "Okay, so maybe I do know what I might have done."

"How many meds are you on?" Gabrielle asked her, raising her eyebrow at her aunt's unusual display of lightness. Lisbon grinned back at her quickly, but made no other comment. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at her Aunt fro a moment before schooling her features into an innocent look. Lisbon stared at her, suddenly nervous about what her niece was going to do.

"Cho, Grace, Rigsby, do you want to go get some breakfast or something? My treat, of course." She asked as she vaulted off the bed suddenly. Cho watched her carefully for a moment before nodding and practically shepherding the two younger agents out of the room, both of them confused at the sudden turn of events. Gabrielle got to the door before turning back to face Lisbon and Jane. "Have a nice chat," She said, her face innocent yet seemingly evil at the same time. "By the way, this door will be locked until you two talk it all out and sort your problems. Just thought I would let you know." With that, she disappeared out of the door, closing and locking it behind her.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other in a mixture of different levels of apprehension. Suddenly, Lisbon burst out laughing, her giggles bouncing off the walls, as Jane stared at her as though she had gone completely crazy. She wiped her eyes, her laughs dying down. "It is just something that any one of my brothers would do, so it is funny seeing that sort of expression and actions on a teenage girl," She explained to Jane's questioning look.

"Look, Lisbon-" Jane began, but was cut off by a flippant wave of Lisbon's hand that wasn't attached to the IV and wires monitoring her condition. "It doesn't matter Jane, I already know. I took the one thing you were living for all these years. You have every right to hate me."

"Who said I hated you?"

"You did when you were talking to Gabrielle. I did like the part when she punched you though." Lisbon smiled brightly, although it didn't reach her eyes at all.

"You knew Red John had poisoned you?" Jane asked, quickly changing the subject as his nose began to twinge again at the reminder and the memory.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Lisbon's brow furrowed as she tried to remember. "I know I went to sleep one night and woke up in a small dark room and was tied up. I heard this really creepy laughing and a voice saying, 'Mister Jane will lose you too, even if I die.' Then I felt a needle entered into my arm and I felt dizzy and next thing I know I'm sat in my car outside the CBI and its Monday afternoon. I knew when I followed you to your home that he would mention the effects of what had happened. All I really knew was that I could barely eat, barely sleep, and I felt ill all the time. Gabrielle knew because I got more and more emotional and kept calling her up about the slightest things. She just thought it was the stress of hiding things from you getting the better of me.

"When Red John said… said… well when he talked to you, I knew it was something I would most likely die from. I knew it, but I didn't really want to. I would have much rather died not knowing. But I knew, and it terrified me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to when I quit. I quit because I didn't want many people to know I was going to die, as well as the fact that I knew you hated me and it would make things uncomfortable." Lisbon stared unseeingly out of the window as Jane watched her closely, more than a little ashamed of everything that he had said and done.

"You were going to tell me?" Lisbon nodded, still looking out of the window. "Then why didn't you?"

"I was going to find you to tell you. Then you found me and were yelling at me. I lost it internally and tried to get away so I didn't yell out that I was dying in front of everyone. But you pulled me back to you and basically told me I deserved abuse!" Tears fell freely down her face and Jane immediately felt guilty for what he had said. He hadn't meant to say it, and didn't really realise the effect it would have on her already questionable judgement at the time. "After you said that, I decided you didn't care if I lived or died, so I decided that I would just go without telling you and you wouldn't have to put up with me being alive for much longer. You could sort of have your revenge on the one who had taken Red John away from you."

"Oh, Teresa," Jane sat on the edge of Lisbon's bed and held her hand in his gently. "You could have told me."

"Well, I wasn't really in my right mind at the time, you know. I got sicker and sicker and Gabrielle got more and more worried. I didn't want to worry her but I had nowhere else to go and I knew she would always try to look out for me. She's worse than me with the saviour complex thing. I was actually pretty happy when I heard her yelling at you over the phone." She managed a watery smile at that point, but continued talking before Jane could say anything. "After a while, I could tell I was going to die soon, but I carried on walking around whenever I could to keep my energy up. Then one morning I was coming back and I saw Gabrielle punch you and you tell her you still hated me. Up till then, I had been careful not to overexert myself as I knew I was close to unconsciousness if I did. Then I knew I just wanted the pain and suffering, both physical and emotional, to end. I walked and walked until I was in a forest and I collapsed suddenly, with the world going black around me. Then I wake up to you holding my hand and Gabrielle on my feet."

"Lisbon, I am so sorry," Jane said, genuinely meaning it. She shook her head as tears continued to roll down her face. Gently he wiped her tears away from her face as she kept her eyes averted from him.

"Lisbon, I need to tell you something. Something important."

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Hey, I know it has been a while, and by a while, I mean ages, but here it is, the final chapter. Finally, I know, right? Please tell me what you think, as well as if you would like an epilogue or maybe a small sequel, though I don't know what I would put into one. Thank you to all the people who have stuck by me and waited patiently while I got stuck and overcame it. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. **

**Bye for now. Hope to see you in another fic.**

**CookiesForMe x**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

_Previously:_

"_Well, I wasn't really in my right mind at the time, you know. I got sicker and sicker and Gabrielle got more and more worried. I didn't want to worry her but I had nowhere else to go and I knew she would always try to look out for me. She's worse than me with the saviour complex thing. I was actually pretty happy when I heard her yelling at you over the phone." She managed a watery smile at that point, but continued talking before Jane could say anything. "After a while, I could tell I was going to die soon, but I carried on walking around whenever I could to keep my energy up. Then one morning I was coming back and I saw Gabrielle punch you and you tell her you still hated me. Up till then, I had been careful not to overexert myself as I knew I was close to unconsciousness if I did. Then I knew I just wanted the pain and suffering, both physical and emotional, to end. I walked and walked until I was in a forest and I collapsed suddenly, with the world going black around me. Then I wake up to you holding my hand and Gabrielle on my feet."_

"_Lisbon, I am so sorry," Jane said, genuinely meaning it. She shook her head as tears continued to roll down her face. Gently he wiped her tears away from her face as she kept her eyes averted from him._

"_Lisbon, I need to tell you something. Something important."_

Chapter 15

Lisbon looked at him curiously, but resigned at the same time. "It's okay Jane, honestly. You don't have to say anything. I don't mind."

"No, I really do. I know I have to." Jane sat on the edge of her bed carefully, still gripping her hand in both of his, as though she might disappear at any moment if her let go or loosened his grasp. "I couldn't hate you for long Lisbon, um… Teresa, never you. I couldn't because, well, I…"

"What is it Jane? Please just tell me."

"I… I think… I love you Teresa." Jane looked down at the ground at his admission. Lisbon's eyes widened in shock and she squeezed his hand quickly to make him look at her again. He looked up cautiously; worried she might be angry with him for saying it after all he had done to her before. Instead, all he saw was love, wariness, and hope.

"Please tell me you aren't just messing with me Jane. I don't think I could take that, not after all of this."

"I would never do that to you, I promise."

"Okay then… I love you too, have for a while," Lisbon breathed out slowly.

They both looked up in shock as they heard two voices squeal a loud "Awwww cute" in unison, slightly muffled as it was coming from the outside of the room. They looked to the window to Lisbon's hospital room together in time to see both Gabrielle and Grace looking like they were going to hyperventilate with happiness as they had obviously been the ones to squeal the words they had heard, Rigsby looking extremely uncomfortable with the situation, and Cho wearing his usual bored expression, although Jane and Lisbon could have sworn they saw him smile at their long overdue confessions.

"So, what happens now?" Lisbon asked, looking down at their joined hands. "In case you forgot, I kind of quit my job and went to live with my niece for a while."

"You get better and we'll see what happens from there," Jane decided. He showed her his left hand, which was conspicuously bare. She stared at him in shock. "It was time," He said by way of an explanation. She just nodded, eyes still fixed on his bare hand. He used that hand to cup her face gently and bring her lips to touch his own gently. He wouldn't go any further than that while she was still recovering. He had to keep her safe, no matter what.

They heard Gabrielle unlock the door and come rushing over to them, vaulting up on the bed and hugging them both at the same time. They both returned the hug of the enthusiastic girl with a shared laugh. The three agents walked to the side of their ex-boss' bed slowly and Cho opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a voice unfamiliar to Lisbon from the doorway.

"There you three are! Would you care to explain what you are doing here?"

Lisbon watched as the patronising tone made all three agents wince, with different levels of contempt on their faces. Surprisingly enough, it was Cho who showed the largest amount of contempt on his features.

"What do you want?" Cho snapped, very unusual for the normally unflappable agent. Lisbon frowned in confusion as Jane gripped her hand tightly. It was obvious he didn't like the speaker much either, though he hadn't done anything to put him back in his place yet.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be at work!" The man snapped as he walked into the hospital room. He glanced down at the confused pale brunette woman in the bed. "Senior Agent Brad Haroldson, ma'am. If you don't mind me asking, why is my team down her with you?"

"Your team?" Lisbon asked, frowning. Jane smiled his mega-watt grin at that. "You quit, remember?" He whispered. Her expression cleared as she realised that it was no longer considered her team.

"Yes, my team." Haroldson repeated firmly. Lisbon broke contact with Jane as she held her hand out to shake Haroldson's hand. "Teresa Lisbon, sir, nice to meet you." Haroldson nodded, though he didn't realise who she was. He had heard people talking about an Agent Lisbon a lot, but he thought it was a male agent, so this woman must be his wife or something. "How's your husband?" He asked politely, earning a confused look from his agents and the small woman in the bed. "My husband?" Lisbon asked, frowning in confusion. Jane laughed, causing everyone to stare at him.

"You have heard everyone telling great stories about the wonderful Agent Lisbon, yes?" He asked the tall agent at the foot of the bed. "And you assumed because she is a small woman, it must be her husband or someone like that?" Haroldson nodded, confused as to why the blonde man found it so funny. Lisbon smiled shyly. "I'm not married sir, never have been."

"Then all those stories were about you?" He asked incredulously. She nodded. "Even the one about you catching the infamous serial killer even though your consultant swore he would kill him?" Lisbon's eyes widened in fear and she stared down at her sheets. She believed that Patrick loved her, but she wasn't quite convinced that he wasn't angry with her still.

"Yes, it is true," Patrick agreed with him, lifting Lisbon's head so she had to look at him. He saw the fear in her eyes and kissed her slightly, reassuring her that he wasn't mad at her in any way. Haroldson stared at the couple on the bed. He had only heard stories about Agent Lisbon and her consultant, and had heard there were bets on to see whether they would get together or not. However, when she had quit, most of the building had seen the argument between them, and all had taken Lisbon's side, putting all blame on Jane.

Gabrielle stepped forward at this point. "Look, sir, not that we don't appreciate the visit, we would appreciate if you left this family to talk and be together. Reese almost died, and we aren't letting her out of our sights."

"But I need my agents in CBI now!" Haroldson barked at the petite teenager. Instead of being intimidated, Gabrielle just smiled and produced Lisbon's cell phone from her pocket. She dialled a number quickly and set it on speaker phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Sir, it's Gabrielle Lisbon."

"_Gabrielle! How nice to hear from you again? How is Teresa?"_

"Upset, sir."

"_Why? If there is anything I can do, just say the word and I'll do it."_

"Well, there is something sir. There is an Agent Haroldson here and he is demanding the return of Agents Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho. Teresa wanted to see them badly, and this Haroldson is upsetting her badly. Please can you let the agents have some time off so they can spend it with Aunt Reese sir?"

"_Of course, Gabrielle. I'll put them on compassionate leave until Teresa is better. Please tell her I hope she gets better soon and I hope to see her in my office as soon as possible. I have an offer she might like to hear."_

"Thank you, sir. It's appreciated."

"_Okay, Goodbye Gabrielle."_

"Goodbye Director Bertram."

Gabrielle put the phone down with a smug grin on her face. Lisbon felt like laughing at Haroldson's face of pure disbelief at what the girl before him had just done. "Goodbye, Agent Haroldson." She said sweetly, looking innocent. Lisbon did start laughing then, closely followed by Jane, Grace and Rigsby. Cho even smiled slightly.

Haroldson left quickly after scowling for a moment in Gabrielle's direction. Once he had left, they fell into a light conversation, steering clear of any heavy emotional things. Lisbon looked round gratefully at her team, her family. Without them, she wouldn't be here alive, and she loved them all. She wouldn't have anyone else, and these people stood around her right now were enough for her forever, especially the man she loved, Patrick Jane.

Jane squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right here by your side Teresa, forever. I promise."

**THE END**


End file.
